Sirius Trouble
by cmm14513
Summary: Sirius find his long lost sister. I hate summaries. Formaly know as The Untold Truth. BTVSHP Xover.


Title: Sirius Trouble

Author:allyCatHerm19

Rating: PG-3 so far

Summery: Willow Remembers Everthing.

Pairing: Don't know yet. Authors Note: I would like feedback please, Happens before the OOP

* * *

Chapter One  
  
After the whole fight with the first evil was done all Willow could think about was her older brother Sirius. How was he doing and stuff like that. She had to be separated from him when she was younger. Her parents, well her real parents were killed when they were younger. She could remember every detail of it. Sirius was away at school when it happened. She was six at the time. Deatheaters killed them because they supported muggle born witches and wizards. Nobody thought she knew about witches and wizards because Shelia had the  
Aurorers put a memory charm on her, so she couldn't remember about that night. When she started doing dark magic one night all the memories came back to her. It was like a bad nightmare from hell. After she remembered she had tried so hard to find Sirius but dead ends were all she came up with.  
  
The when all the whole first evil came up she gave up on it, because she didn't have the time. Nobody knew she had a brother, not even Buffy and Xander knew. She didn't want to tell them yet, since she couldn't find him. She needed Sirius right now. She had so much power go through her when she did the spell for giving the slayer's powers to all the potential slayers, so there wasn't just one Slayer in the world. Now, there could be hundred of the slayers that could fight the evil. Well back to the subject of Sirius. She needed to  
find him now, since she didn't have anywhere else to go. Sunnydale was all in ruins after the fight. So now they staying at a hotel called THE OASIS in Seattle, Washington.  
  
Everyone been looking for jobs they could do. Buffy and Faith had been patrolling every night. Giles had been using the phone in his hotel room for some reason. Xander has been moping around because of loosing Anya. She knew how he felt from when she lost Tara. Andrew and Dawn were out walking about the hotel. All she could do was think about what been happening lately. She got so tired thinking and so lay on the bed and fell asleep still thinking about everything.

Albus Dumbledor was an old man but a wise man. Who had a lot of power on on him. Not even Voldermort would go against him. The wizardy world has been under of a lot of stress, With voldemort coming back to full power. They needed all the help they could get, and he knew just the people to get. They had to face more demons more powerful things then even voldemort. So he got a quill and a parchment and started writing. Plus he knew one of them wentto school at Hogwarts along time ago so he knew who to contack,  
  
**_Dear Rubert Giles,  
  
I know that you have a been in a lot of stress and I was hoping you and your people would come to teach at Hogwarts, and also help us fight a against Voldelmort. I'm sure you know that is. I know you have just fouht over the first evil and I know you are tired, but we need all the help we could get, and with Slayers help we could dedeat Vodermort in no time. Now you Rubert could be the 'Defence Against the Dark Art' and Willow Rosenberg Could be a teacher for a new class were going to have. Its called 'Wandless Magic Class' Buffy Summers and Faith Wilkin can be teachers for a class called 'Fighting  
  
against Dark Arts' and sense we don't have teacher anymore for Muggle studdies' Princible Wood and Xander Harris can be teachers for that class. Andrew, Dawn, and the rest of the slayers could attend Hogwarts with the rest of the students. They'll be in year 5th, I do hope you come. I need your reply by september 1, before the school term starts.  
  
Yours Truly, _**

**_Albus Dumbledoore Headmaster of Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardy  
_**  
When Giles was done he looked at the people in the room. They in his room at The Oasis. When he got letter, he knew who was from, so he got everybody together and told who it was from and read the letter to them.  
  
"So what do you think? Do you want to go or not?" Giles asked them.  
  
"So how bad is this voldemot guy is?" Buffy asked  
  
"Voldemort, he powerful but not as powerful as the first evil, I think we could do this, sense we already defeated the first evil." Giles said.  
  
"I would love to teach Wandless magic to the kids. It better then staying here were not doing really anything, and they ask for our help. We should go." Willow said. Maybe there she could find her brother.  
  
"All right we'll go. Give the reply to them." Buffy told Giles "And start packing. How are we going to get there we don't have much money to get to Hogwarts?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Portkey probaly." Gile asked  
  
"What that?" Xander said. He still had the Eye patch on him.  
  
" You'll find out." Giles Told them.  
  
When everyone started going back to there room and grabed one of his old quill and started witting,  
  
**_Dear Professor Dumbledoore,  
  
We would love to come, we can go when ever you want us too. But we nee help of getting there,and we will help in fighting against Voldemort.  
  
Yours Truly, Rubert Giles  
_**  
Then he gave the quill to the owl who came with Dumbledore's letter and said  
  
"Make sure you give this to Professor Dumbledoore ASAP."  
  
Then he wratch as the owl flew off and he started to pack his stuff.

* * *

In a room at Grimmauld Place, in London. Sirius Black was looking at an old photo of his baby sister that he's been looking forever. They had been separated by their Aunt Sheila when their parents were killed. She was his life. He hadn't gotten along well with their parents or his younger brother at all. The only person he'd gotten along with in his family was Willow. Even though he was older then her and away at school, he always made sure when he was home he made time to be with her. He would do anything she wanted to. When he was in 5th year that was when his parents were killed by Death eaters. That summer before he went to Hogwarts was the last time he ever saw Willow. He looked for her after he got out of Azkaban, but all he found were dead ends. He was sure his aunt had her, but she must have gotten married. Making it harder to find Willow He never told Harry he had a sister. Only James and Remus knew. She was six at the time when they were killed.

There was a knock at the door which brought him back to reality, he got up and opened the door and find Remus standing there.

"Dumbledore wants to see you, he's downstairs." Remus said

"Why?" He asked

"He didn't say. Said it's urgent."

"It not about Harry is it?" He asked worried about his godson. Willow and Harry are the most important people in his life.

"I don't think so."

As they walk down the stairs Lupin asked,

"What were doing in there anyways?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking about Harry?"

"No actually, I was thinking about Willow." He said with a sad face.

"I know you miss her, have you found anything?"

"All I came up with were dead ends."

They stop talking about when they saw Dumbledore in the living room.

"Hello Professor." Sirius said

"Sirius I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Were having some knew Professor and Students coming to Hogwarts and I need you to port key them here."

"Why here? Aren't they going to find out about the Order?" Lupin asked.

"They are going to be in the Order, all of them."

"Why?" Sirius asked

"They fought more powerful things then Voldemort himself."

"What more powerful then Voldemort himself." Sirius said

"The First Evil."

"Oh."

"Actually you might remember one of them." Dumbledore said to the both of them.

"Who?" Lupin asked

"Do you remember Rupert Giles? He was in the same year as you."

"The Slytherin?" Sirius asked

"He a watcher now." Dumbledore told them. He saw their confused faces and he tried to explain.

"He watches over Slayers."

"But that a myth." Sirius said.

"No it's true, he has his own Slayer, well two of them anyway or I should I just say a whole bunch of them" He said thinking.

"I thought there only one Slayer." Sirius said

"Well first it was Miss Summers but she died for only a minute. The one Slayer name Kendra, she was killed by a vampire. Then Faith was called. Since then, there witch brought forward all the Slayers with a spell. Now they have Slayers all over the world, but they have a few with them. Anyways lets get back to what we where talking about earlier, will you do me this favor for me?"

"Sure." Sirius told him without really thinking about it.

"Thank you, Sirius. This one had been set for the way back." Dumbledore said giving him a port key and took out another one. "And I want you to use this to get there."

Sirius took the port key from Dumbledore.

"On three...One....Two....Three."

On three Sirius disappeared.

* * *

When Sirius got to the hotel wasn't anybody in there so he

Looked around a bit and waited. Five minutes later someone came in, it was Rupert Giles. He remebered when he used to hang with Snape and Malfoy in his old days.

"What are you doing here?" Giles asked coldy.

"Dumbledore sent me." Sirius told him. "He told me what you been through and want you and your people ready, were going by portkey."

"why did he have to send you? Why not send Snape." He asked

"Snape away on a mission for Dumbledore." He said to Giles.

"You should get your people ready."

"There already packed." Giles told him

"Giles we need he-!" Willow in came and saw there was someone with Giles. He looked familer.

"Sirius?" Willow asked unsure if it was him or not, but he looked so much like her brother

"yeah?" She looke familer, he thought he should know her.

"Willow do you know him?" Giles asked

"Wait Willow?" he asked

"Sirius its me your sister." Willow told hime trying to help him remember her.

"Hold up. What is going on? I didn't know you had a sister?" Giles asked Sisrius getting confused."Were seperated." He told Giles, still looking at Willow, she looked so confused but yet she looked happy. "I thought I would never find you." Sirius told her starting to walk towards her. "Are you still with Sheila?" Sirius asked

"Yes, but I always thought she was my mother, she had them put a memory charm on me." Willow told him.

They completely for got about Giles who was still in the room who looked totally comfused.

"what going on? What are you two talking?" Giled asked

"Well Will explain it to you everything at my place, Dumbledore's expecting us. So you should get your people together and then will leave." Sisrius told them.

It took a little bit for everybody to be in Giles room, but when Buffy got there she asked "Who are you?" Buffy asked

"Sirius Black, and I'm to take you to my home in London." Sirius sais waiting for the question to be asked.

"How are we going get to there we don't have any money?" Xander asked

"Were going by portkey." Giles told them.

"What the hell is that?" Faith asked confused has to how Giles knew how they were going to get there.

"All you have to is touch this key." Sirius said as he was taking the port key out of his pocket but not that big to show them. "Now all I want your to do on three is that EVERYBODY touches the key at the same time."

"So are you all ready?"Sirius asked them.

"yes!" Everybody said

"One...Two...Three..." Sirius counted

Everybody did as they were told. Then they dissapered.

* * *

ok the changes that made was that i put all the chapters i already have of this story into one chapter. I'm sure if i want to update this story or not. I have writers block with this one and it sucks. I just want to make this story good. I might need help on this one. so review please. Thank you for reading.


End file.
